


The One

by Joneryslove



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cute, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, High School, Romance, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joneryslove/pseuds/Joneryslove
Summary: A story about two high school sweethearts. Daenerys Targaryen, a 17-year-old girl from Dragonstone, moves to Winterfell because of her father's new headquarters location. Jon Snow, a student at Winterfell High and the White Wolfs basketball captain, meets Daenerys on her first day at her new school. He is completely stunned by the looks of her, and he is not the only one. When something happens with Daenerys, Jon doesn't have to think twice to help her. Can love at first sight be true?! Warning !- sexual assault (attempt)- language- violence
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jonerys - Relationship
Comments: 25
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

"Daenerys! Are you finally done? You have to go to school!" Rhaella yelled upstairs to her daughter. "Yes mum, I'm almost ready!" Daenerys yelled back. She was really nervous for her first day of school. She has to make a good impression. After she was done with her hair, that just didn't want to go in the right place, she went downstairs. "Finally, you're here", her mother said. Dany rolled her eyes to her mother, "I have to look good mum, it's my first day." Rhaella laughed at her daughter, "well, you don't make a good impression with being late either." 

As Daenerys walked into the cafeteria, she felt all eyes were on her. A group of girls walked past her on their way outside. "I think that's the new girl" a girl with auburn hair said. "Slut" another girl said to Dany as they walked past her. Daenerys looked around in the cafeteria again and the people were busy doing their own things. Luckily, she thought.

______________________________________

"Have you guys seen the new girl? She is fucking hot!" Tormund said. "Yeah I have, she's in my math class. She sure as hell is!" Theon responded. Jon hasn't seen her yet. "Guys, I'm gonna make a stop at the restroom." Jon said to Tormund and Theon. "I bet you need to." Tormund said to him, eyeing at his crotch. Jon was sure he was talking about the new girl. He just rolled his eyes to him and went to the men's restroom.

"I think that new girl has a thing for me" Jon heard as he sat on the toilet. It was Ramsay. "No she doesn't, she's mine Ramsey so stay away from her. You don't even know her name." that was Daario. "Oh and you think you do huh?" Ramsay asks Daario. "Yeah I do, her name is Daenerys. I've had a few talks with her, that accent she's got is fucking hot!" Daario answered. Jon heard Ramsay grunt and they left again. Jon had to see her himself, he had to know what they were talking about. 

He got off of the toilet, washed his hands and walked out. When he turned around the corner, he hit something and the next thing he heard were books falling on the ground. As he looked at what was in front of him, he saw the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. That must be the new girl, Jon thought.  
He looked down and saw that her books were shattered all over the ground. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." he said to her. She smiled at him, "it's okay." Jon went to help her get the books off the ground. "So you're the new girl?" he asked. "Yeah I am." She indeed got an accent. "Thank you for helping me, I really need to go now, hope I'll see you again" she smiled to him. "No problem, I hope so too" he said and she walked away.

______________________________________

Did she just really bump into that guy? God, she was so stupid. Great first day, she thought. He was quite handsome tho. She had to know more about him.

When Dany walked into the cafeteria for lunch, she felt like everyone was talking about her. The girls were in huge groups looking at her with disgust in their eyes. Dany walked to get some food and then went to the only table that was left where no one was sitting. She hadn't made any friends yet, all the girls seem to hate her. As she was looking around the cafeteria she saw another girl sitting alone at a table. The girl looked nice, but before Dany could decide if she wanted to walk towards her and ask if she could sit there, a red haired girl went to sit by the girl at the table. Dany was dissapointed. 

The food here was so much better than her last school. She had a fresh apple, a sandwich and water. She wasn't the one to eat a lot in public areas, but at home and with friends she could eat quite a lot. "Hey", she heard in front of her. When Dany looked up she saw the guy that she bumped into. 

"Hey" she replied. He sat down in front of her. "Bit lonely, aren't you? " he said. "Yeah, well the girls around here all seem to hate me." "They don't hate you, they're just... jealous of you" he replied. Dany looked questionable at him, "why?" she asked. "Well I mean I'm sorry to say, but every guy here seems to like you." She just looked at him in disbelieve. She knew she was beautiful, but she couldn't believe it. "I didn't catch your name earlier" he told her when she didn't reply. "I'm Daenerys." "Well nice the meet you Daenerys, I'm Jon." She smiled at him, he was the first person to actually talk to her.

"How about we grab a drink after school, I know a bar nearby. They also have other things than alcohol" he said smiling at her. "I'd like that" she smiled back.   
______________________________________

Jon was walking towards the exit of school to meet Daenerys, as he was suddenly pushed against the wall. It was Ramsay Bolton. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, huh?" Ramsay said, "stealing my girl?" "She's not your girl, Ramsay" he replied. "Yes she is, I'm going on a date with her tomorrow night. I might bring Daario too", he said thinking. "Maybe she likes two more instead of one" he smirked. "There is no way you are touching her!" Jon said with gritted teeth. "We'll see." Ramsay let go of her and walked away. Jon knew Daenerys had to look out for both Ramsay and Daario. He wasn't going to let them touch her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey" Jon said when he spotted Daenerys standing outside with Ramsay. They turned to him, Dany smiling and Ramsay looking angry, "hey", she said. "I'm sorry it took me so long, got hold up", he said looking at Ramsay. "It's okay", she answered smiling. "My car is right around the corner" Jon pointed with his finger. It was like they just forgot about Ramsay. "See you later, Allright?" said Ramsay. "See ya", Dany answered. 

When they arrived at the bar, Dany had thought there would be people all over the place, but it was actually very quiet. "Come, get inside its freezing out here." She nodded and went after him. "What is this place? Most of the time bars are way more crowded" Dany asked Jon. "Most of the people are probably still at school, this place is always full of our schools basketball players, the training is now" he answered. She just nodded, and they took a place to sit. 

"So, Daenerys, tell me more about yourself." "Well... depends on what you want to know" she smiled. "Tell me something about your family." "My mother, Rhaella Targaryen, is a doctor. My father, Aerys Targaryen" she sighed. "Who can get really aggressive sometimes, works as a business manager. And then you have my brothers, Rhaegar and Viserys. Rhaegar has always been the protective and helpful one. Viserys, on the other hand, is not so. He doesn't really care about anything that's going on, he's never home and always drunk. " she rolled her eyes. "What about you, Jon?" "I was adopted when I was a baby. I do call my parents mom and dad, you know, since I grew up with them and got the same amount of love. My mother is Catelyn Stark, she's always home. My father, Eddard Stark, is a detective, the best in town" he smiled. "I have two sisters and a brother. The oldest sister is Sansa, you may have seen her around at school. She's got red hair. My youngest sister is Arya, she's also in the same school as us. So is my brother, Robb. He is like the brother that always looks out for you and stand up for you, he's helped me out so much." Dany was listening to him in silence. "So is your name then Jon Stark?" she asked with a sweet tone. "No, on my birth certification it says Snow. I've always just wanted to keep that name. So my name is Jon Snow." he explained smiling at her. 

After talking some more, Dany asked, "so you're a basketball player?" Jon nodded, "the best in school they say." "Wow, that's amazing. I can't wait to see you play sometime" she smiled. "I have a game Friday actually, you should come" he said. "I would love to." that made her think of something, " you said earlier that there weren't any people here because of basketball training, right?" he nodded. "Then how come you are not there?" she asked. "I broke my leg a few weeks ago and aren't allowed to play yet, but my docor and trainer said I should try the game Friday" he explained to her. She nodded in understanding.  
"Do you play any sports actually?" Jon asked her. "Yeah I do, I play tennis." "Oh that's nice. We have a tennis team at school." Dany was confused, "a tennis team? How does that work out? I've never heard of a school having a tennis team." "Well it's actually pretty easy. There are I think around 7 players now. We have some schools around here, pretty far away though, but they come here or we go there and then have a competition. If you sign up for it, which they will be pretty happy about if you do, you'll probably train on Wednesdays", he explained. "Oh wow, sounds cool I'll look into it!"

"I heard you have a date with Ramsay tomorrow night?" Jon said. "Well, he asked me and I said I would think about it." "Be careful, okay? He isn't the best guy you could find" he said warning her. "I will, it's actually at his home. His parent will be home too so nothing can happen. And I can take care of myself" she said smirking. 

They were talking for several more minutes before she realized just how long they have been sitting there at the bar. She looked at her phone, it was already 5:15 pm. They have been sitting there since 3:30 pm. "Shit!" she shouted. "What? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. "It's already 5:15, I have to be home by 30" she said. "Oh God, my dad's gonna be so pissed" she panicked. "I'll drive you home, it's gonna be just fine" he said grabbing his jacket and they walked outside to his car. 

"It's that house on the right" Dany said pointing at a beautiful house. "Wow, that looks great" he said. She looked at the clock, it was 5:25 pm. "Thank you so much for bringing me home." "It's no big deal" he smiled at her. "I really liked talking with you today Jon Snow." "We should do it more often" he said. "We definitely should." 

Suddenly they heard a loud scream coming from her house. Dany got out of the car and raced to the door. "Mum!" she yelled but the screaming continued. "Dammit! I left my keys in the locker at school." She started panicking. "It's gonna be okay, can I break the door in?" he asked her. She nodded with tears in her eyes. Just as Jon was about to break in the door they heard someone behind them, "Dany, what's going on?" "Rhaegar! I think dad's drunk again, I heard mum screaming" she said with tears floating down her cheeks. Rhaegar had a death look in his eyes, "that bastard!" he screamed as he ran towards the door and bust in with one hit. Daenerys and Jon ran after him. 

What they saw was terrifying, her dad was hitting her mom so hard with his fists that her face was blooded. Dany just started crying even more


	3. Chapter 3

"Stop it! Right now!" Rhaegar yelled at his father. When Aerys didn't listen Rhaegar threw him off of their mother. "What the hell?!" Aerys yelled. "Get out of here, dad! NOW!" Rhaegar yelled. Aerys gave him a death look and walked passed him. When he saw a crying Daenerys he just got more angry. Dany was so scared. Jon was standing right behind her, surprised by this whole situation. As Aerys got closer to Dany, he slapped her across the face, making her fall against Jon. "Ah!" she yelled out in pain with tears that wouldn't stop coming. Aerys walked to the door and went outside.

"Are you okay?" Jon asked Dany. She shook her head, unable to speak. When she looked at her mother she just started crying even more. "Mum!" she said running towards her mother. "Mum! Please wake up mum!" "You over there, call an ambulance" Rhaegar told Jon.

Jon dialed 911, as Dany was trying to keep her mother awake.  
______________________________________

They heard sirens coming from the front of the house. The paramedics came rushing in. Dany was still at her mother's side. "Ma'am, I need you to step aside so we can take care of your mother" the paramedic said sweetly to Dany. Dany didn't move, so Jon came over to get her away. "Come we'll wait outside" Jon said. She nodded still crying. Rhaegar came with them.

As they were loading their mother into the ambulance, Dany had stopped crying. "One of you can come ride in the ambulance" a paramedic said. "I'll go with her, you need to rest" Rhaegar said to her sister. He dragged Jon with him aside. "She has to go to your house, okay? She can't be here right now, let her sleep there. I'll contact her in the morning." Jon nodded, "of course."

Meanwhile Rhaegar spoke to Jon the paramedic came to check on Dany. She took Dany's face in her hand and touched the swollen place on her left cheek. Dany flinched at the touch. "This should be perfectly fine, it is probably going to hurt for a while so to make sure the pain doesn't become worse you should get an ice pack on it." the kind paramedic said. Dany just nodded. Still sobbing she looked to find Jon talking to Rhaegar, after some seconds he came to her and Rhaegar got into the ambulance. 

"Come Dany, I'm taking you home with me." "Okay", she sobbed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they walked to his car.  
She rested her head on the car window. They didn't say anything until they arrived at Jon's house. "We're here." As they got out of the car Dany looked at him worriedly, "Are they okay with me staying here?" Jon nodded, "Of course they are, I won't tell them about the situation if you don't want me to." "Thank you" she smiled weakly at him. 

"Hey mum, I'm home!" Jon yelled in the house. His mother came walking towards them from the kitchen. She looked at Daenerys, "And who might this lovely lady be?" Dany was standing there with her swollen cheek and red eyes. "I'm Daenerys Targaryen, nice to meet you." "Hello Daenerys, I'm Catelyn Stark, Jon's mother." They shook hands, she had no idea what to do. Jon was smiling at her mother and then to Dany. His mother looked between the two of them. "I'll just leave you two be, you can find me in the living room if you need anything."

"Let's get an ice pack for your cheek." he said and walked towards the kitchen. His house was huge. As Dany walked after him, she looked around in the house. There were many family photo's hanging on the wall. At home they didn't have any family photos, her dad and brother weren't there most of the time, and her mother was too scared to do anything without consulting her husband. She knew her dad wouldn't allow it. 

"Here" he said handing her the ice pack. She held it to her cheek, but didn't say anything. It was like she was in another place. Her dad has never hurt her mum this much, what made it different this time? She asked herself. "You wanna sit down?" he asked her. She nodded but still didn't speak. He walked her over to the dinner table and they sat down. Daenerys couldn't get the image of her mother out of her head. She would never forget that moment. Questions were racing through her head. What happened to her dad? Will her mother be okay? Could she ever go home and look at her dad the same way? He had sometimes hit her mother and her, but never this bad. It was horrible to see. She let out a heavy sigh and looked at Jon. 

"Thank you, for everything today. I'm sorry you had to meet my family like this." Jon smiled sweetly to her, "It's okay, I won't think about you in a different way now. I have no idea what it is to live in a family like that, but maybe you should turn your dad in to the police." That made Dany start to cry again, "We can't. If he finds out we do-" she turned her head away, "I am sure he is gonna kill someone. He hates it when we show weakness. That's why he hit me." Jon gave her a reassuring smile, "It's gonna be okay, my dad could help you and your mother."  
"Thanks, I really appreciate that. But I don't think that's a good idea. He also owns most of the money, without him we can't pay for the house." 

After some more talking it was 9 o'clock. She was starting to grow tired of this day, and just wanted it to end. Most of the time she went to bed at 10:30 pm. At home there were some strict rules. She yawned and Jon noticed, he smiled at the cute sight, "I see someone is growing tired over there. You want to go to bed?" "Yeah. Uhm... is it alright if I take a shower first? I know it's weird to ask but I just feel dirty, you know." Dany explained. "Of course you can. And no, it's not weird I understand. I'll show you where the bathroom is."

After her shower Dany was even more tired. She had no idea where to go, so she just took the stairs and went to the living room, hoping that Jon would be there. Luckily he sat on the couch. His mother wasn't there anymore, it was just him. "Hey." she said smiling and walking towards Jon. He looked up from the TV. "Hey. How you feeling?"  
"Better, but I'm really tired. Is there somewhere I can sleep?" That seemed to make Jon panic a bit. "Uh... you can sleep in my bed. We don't have a spare room here. I'll just sleep on the couch." he said. Dany didn't want him to sleep on the couch, she just couldn't take over his bed like that, it felt weird. 

"I- uhm" she started, "you don't have to sleep on the couch. I... I just- I don't want to sleep alone right now." she blurted out, her face bright red. 

He smiled at her, "of course, if you want to." God, she's so cute when she's embarrassed, Jon thought. 

They went upstairs and laid in bed. His bed was huge. Sleep began to take over Dany and she had no control over what happened next. She snuggled against Jon and soon she fell asleep. 

Jon couldn't stop smiling. Did he love her? No, it can be that fast. Can it? Soon they were asleep in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Jon woke up to a sleeping Daenerys at his side. She looked so peaceful. He didn't want to wake her up, so he walked downstairs. His sisters and brother were eating breakfast. "Morning" he said. 

"Morning, how was your night?" Arya winked at him. 

"Don't Arya... just don't. You have no idea what she's been through." 

Jon walked to the kitchen to grab some water. He didn't know Arya followed him until he heard, "You love her, don't you?" Jon looked over at her, confused of how she knew. "I've only known her for one day." "So what? You know... I saw and heard you two talking yesterday in the living room. I recognized the way you looked and spoke to her, that's how Genrdy always looks at me." she said smiling. Gendry was her boyfriend for a year now. She had been very lucky to find her love that early, for many people it took years, she's only 16 years old. Maybe the luck run through his family. Robb had found Talisa, only Sansa had no one yet. And Jon had just found his. Hopefully Dany thinks the same. 

"I'm going back to Dany, I think she won't go to school so I'm staying home too." 

"Go for that girl Jon, I know how you feel," Arya said. Jon nodded and went back upstairs. 

Dany was still sleeping when he got into his room. He went to sit next to her on the bed and grabbed a book. 

___________________________________

It was half an hour later when Dany let out a huge gasp and shot straight up in the bed. She looked around the room and didn't recognized anything, she started breathing heavily and uncontrollably.  
"Hey, hey, it's okay, you're safe," Jon said trying to calm her down. She looked at him with fear in her eyes. Jon was surprised when she hugged him, trying to find some comfort. "It's okay," he tried again, rubbing her back. Dany seemed to calm down a bit. 

"Everything okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just had a nightmare."

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize. Do you want to talk about it?" asked Jon in a sweet tone.  
"No. I mean... not now, maybe later." Jon nodded. 

"Do you feel like going to school today?" he asked. He probably already knew the answer, but he had to be sure. 

"No, I'm going to the hospital, I think." 

_____________________________________

They went downstairs to get something to eat and drink. What they didn't expect, was for Arya to be still sitting on the couch watching TV. 

"Arya?" Jon said. Arya turned around to look at them. "Why are you still home? Don't you have school?" Jon continued. 

"My teacher just got sick, so school's starting later." 

Jon nodded and turned back to Dany, so did Arya. "Hi, I'm Arya, Jon's sister as he may have told you. You know the whole school is talking about you, they've never seen that kind of beauty around here. And they were right about that." 

"Uhm... thanks, I guess," Dany said nervously. Why had the whole school be talking about her, she wondered what they were all saying. 

Dany went to sit at the dinner table, while Jon was making some breakfast. She looked at him in the kitchen. He was so muscular, he had the perfect hair and his ass... God that ass... Stop it Daenerys, you've only known him for one day, it's inappropriate to think like that. She said to herself. Hoping that Arya hadn't seen her staring at Jon, she looked behind her at Arya. She was still watching TV, thankfully. 

"Hey, Dany?" 

She looked at Jon, "Yeah?" 

"Is cereal good for you? Or some bread?" 

"Cereal is good," she responded. Jon smiled to her and turned around to make her some cereal. Her eyes immediately went roaming over him again. 

This time Arya saw it. Dany heard Arya laugh and turned to her. Arya was only smiling, and Dany's face turned bright red. 

"I'll just leave you guys be," Arya said and started walking towards the stairs. 

"What was that about?" Jon asked her, still standing in the kitchen. 

"Oh, nothing," Dany responded her face still burning from embarrassment. 

___________________________________

"It was my birthday," Dany started. Jon looked at her is confusion, but then it hit him. She was going to tell him her nightmare. "Viserys and I were playing with some toys I got as a gift. I just turned 8. My brother and I were really excited. After a few minutes we started to get too excited, because the next thing that happened was me pushing my father's favorite vase off of the counter table" she continued and looked him in the eyes. He saw tears burning in her eyes. "You should've seen his face. It was terrifying. I had never seen him that angry. He grabbed me and Viserys by the arms and guided us to the basement. There were ropes hanging if something like this should ever happen. He tied us to the ceiling with our feet above the ground. He let us hang there the entire day. My entire birthday," now she was crying. Jon got up and walked over to the other side of the table and took a seat next to her. He put an arm around her shoulders and let her sob in his chest. "Birthdays should be a good thing, shouldn't it? It was the worst day of my life. Then it was quiet for some years, with little punching. And then yesterday had to happen. Of course also on a day that was supposed to be good, my first day at my new school. He just had to ruin it again." This time Jon pulled her into him, so that both of his arms were around her. 

___________________________________

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Dany's phone started ringing. 

"It's Rhaegar," she said. 

"Hey. How's she doing? Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." She then hung up the phone and turned to Jon. 

"Everything looks good, the doctors said," Dany said starting to smile a bit. 

"Come on then, let's get you ready. I'll drive you there," Jon said. 

"It's okay, I can take the bus. You've already done more then enough for me."

"I insist. Come on you have no other choice," he smiled. 

"Thank you. I have to get some things from home." 

Jon nodded and they went back upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived at Dany's home and apparently the front door was fixed.  
"He's been home," Daenerys stated. Jon looked at her worriedly. She walked to the door and opened it. Looking at Jon she said, "He may be home, I don't think it will do any good for the two of us if you go in with me. Stay here." Jon nodded as Dany went in and she closed the door behind her. 

"Dad? Are you home?" she asked while walking into the living room. Everything was dark, all the curtains were closed. She saw a black figure sitting on the couch. 

"Dad?" 

Her father turned around to look at who had come in. He had beer in his hands and it was everywhere on the ground. He was definitely drunk. 

"Hey, my little princess. How are you doing? You weren't home last night." 

This time Dany wanted to stand up for herself and for her mother. She couldn't take this anymore. She was done with letting him play his games. Yesterday she couldn't even think about confronting her father, but now she wasn't scared anymore. She couldn't let him do this again. 

"I slept at a friend's house, after you beat the shit out of mom. How could you do that? She didn't do anything wrong!" Dany said with tears threatening to stream down her cheeks, not tears of fear, but tears of anger and for her mother. 

Her father stood up and walked over to her. He was drunk and angry... not a good combination, not for anyone, but especially not for him. He slapped her across the face. Daenerys had learnt over the years how to keep the tears in her eyes when he hurt her and not let them fall down her cheeks. But when it's about her mother, she couldn't take it, she couldn't see her mother being hurt. 

"How dare you speak to me like that?! I'm your father don't you remember? And she did, your mother did something horrible. A thing she knows I don't like. A thing she knows that I HATE!" he spit the last word in her face. But Daenerys didn't show any fear. 

"And what could that possibly be, huh?" 

"Something that is none of your business." 

"You beat her into the hospital, how could I let that go and just let you do your thing again? How can you be so sure that you won't kill her next time, because you almost did yesterday." 

"You do not speak to me like that, you little whore! Don't you think I know who you went with? Don't you think I know what you were doing last night?" 

This time Daenerys got scared, she saw the fire burning in his eyes. He was ready to do something bad... something really bad. His fists were clenching at his sides, ready to hit her. 

"I'm going to the hospital right now, I came here to get something, but I don't need that anymore. I'll just leave you alone." she blurted out. She was getting scared as hell, but she knew she could not show it, not now. 

As she started to walk away, he suddenly pushed her against the nearest wall and yelled,  
"You are not going anywhere!" 

___________________________________

Jon was standing in front of the door, with his hands in the pockets of his jacket. It was August, but in Winterfell it was already starting to freeze. It took Dany too long for his liking. He tried to open the door, but she really did close it. 

"You are not going anywhere!" Jon heard Aerys yell. This shocked Jon, he tried to open the door again because he didn't want to bust in a door that had just been placed.  
"Dany?" he asked through the door, hoping that she would hear him.

"Jon! Get away now, do not come in, okay?" she said with a hoarse voice. Jon didn't like this at all. He couldn't just stand here or going away knowing she was about to get hurt. The next thing he did was busting through the door, he had no control over himself anymore. 

___________________________________

All Daenerys could hope for now is that Jon wouldn't come in, she didn't want him to see her like this. Her father had her pinned against the wall. 

"You've been a very bad girl, my sweet little princess." 

"I am not your little princess." Dany responded coldly. She didn't want to give into her father anymore, she was done with it. Yesterday she had been so scared, maybe it was the right thing to turn him in. Her father looked at her angrily. 

"I'm just trying to protect you, don't you get that?" 

She had no idea what just happened, was this his way of protecting people? She was still scared but didn't back down. 

"You call beating and punching, protecting? Seems a bit weird to me." 

"I have my own way of protecting. No one can ever change that, not you, not anyone. But..." 

He said grabbing her neck and lifting her off the ground. She couldn't breath anymore and tried to get his hands off of her neck. 

"Dad... you're h-hurting me." she managed to get out. 

He didn't even care and went on with his sentence, "This time it's punishment for being so disrespectful to me." 

He let her go and she fell to the ground. Trying to get her breathing under control, she saw something coming up behind her father. 

It was Jon. 

"Get away from her now, Aerys. Or I will call the cops."

"It's Jon isn't it?" Aerys asked Jon while walking towards him. Jon didn't respond and was just standing in front of Aerys. 

"Yeah, I've followed you since yesterday, after you took my girl to your house. You're her fuckfriend, aren't you?" Aerys was angry at Jon for taking Daenerys with him. He never liked it when Daenerys was with guys, only when he had insisted on her to take Drogo. Drogo was her first boyfriend, and not by choice. Although the sex with Drogo was rough, he had been nice to her and asked what she did and didn't want. She didn't always have a choice though. 

"I didn't fuck her. She needed a place to stay and I took her home. We are just friends. Now if you would let her go, I'll won't give you any trouble." 

"You better never touch her." that were Aerys' last words before storming out of the house. 

Jon looked after him and then turned to Daenerys, who was still laying on the ground getting her breathing under control. Her hands rubbing her throat. 

"Hey... are you okay?" 

She couldn't speak yet, so she shook her head no. Jon helped her off of the ground and hugged her, "It's gonna be okay."

Jon brought her to the couch and sat down next to her. Finally she could breath normally again. 

"I should've know this was a bad idea. I should have never confronted him. I just couldn't take it anymore, you know."

"What you did was very brave, okay? You did the right thing. If my father would've beaten up my mother, I would have done the exact same thing. Yeah, maybe it will get worse but I'm sure you and your mother and brothers can get through it. If you ever need any help, just know that I'm here for you."

Daenerys looked him in the eyes," thank you so much. I have no idea what I did to deserve you, we've only known each other for one day, and it feels like I've known you forever. I can thank you enough."

"Youre absolutely right. I feel the exact same. We were on the way to the hospital, so why don't we get going. You think you'll be allright?" he asked eyeing the forming bruises on her throat.

She nodded and they went to the hospital.  
____________________________________

They arrived at the hospital and went to the reception. 

"I'm looking for my mother, Rhaella Targaryen?" 

"She is in room 412." the receptionist said. 

Jon and Dany both nodded to the women and walked to room 412. It wasn't hard to find. When they arrived she saw Rhaegar standing in front of the room.

"Rhaegar!" Daenerys yelled running towards her brother and hugged him, "how's mom?"

"Hi sis, mom had a fractured jaw and broken nose. There will be a lot of stitches and bruises, but the doctors said she will be fine."

"Thank God." Dany said and looked at her brother, "Can we go in there?" she said then looking at the room she was in.

"Not yet." he said eying her throat. His eyes went wide with shock and touched the bruised spot. Daenerys flinched at the touch and stepped away just a few inches, so she was out of his reach, "What happened?" 

"Uhm... before we went here I wanted to get something from home, but dad was there. And as you can see that didn't end very well... I confronted dad." she said lowering her head, so Rhaegar wasn't able to see her cheeks turn red in embarrassment.

"I'm so proud of you, Dany." he said hugging his sister. He then pulled away and turned to Jon.

"Thank you for letting her stay. I don't think I will be home tonight either, I will stay at the hospital. I was hoping you could let her stay just another night?"

"Yes, of course." Jon said smiling. He didn't mind Dany staying with him longer. He really enjoyed her compeny.  
__________________________________

After a few minutes the doctor came out of Rhaella's room. He looked at the three of them standing in front of her room.

"She is not awake yet, one of you can go in," the doctor said, "If she wakes up or if something happens, just yell for me and I'll come." he said smiling.

They nodded at the doctor. 

"That's doctor Lee." Rhaegar said to Dany and Jon, they clearly didn't know the doctor as they had just come in. 

"Dany, why don't you go in there?" Rhaegar said to Daenerys. She nodded and went into her mother's room. 

After she closed the door, Rhaegar turned to Jon, "Did something happen when she was at your home? Did she have a nightmare? " 

Jon looked confused at how he knew, "Uhm... yeah she did, it was about something that happened on her birthday." 

Rhaegar nodded and he immediately understood which moment Jon was talking about.  
_________________________________

"Hey mum." Dany said as she went to sit on the chair next to the hospital bed. 

"I was so scared when I saw you laying there. I had no idea what to do. But today I finally managed to put my fear aside. I confronted dad." Daenerys said smiling. She had no idea if her mother could hair her, but she hoped she could. 

Her mother's face was all bruised up and there were indeed lots of stitches. It hurt Dany to see her mother like this, but there was nothing she could do about it.  
___________________________________

After a while Rhaegar was able to come in as well, letting Jon stay outside of the room on his own.

"Hey," Rhaegar said to dany as he walked in, Dany turned to him.

"Why don't you go get something to eat and drink and I'll watch mom, okay?"

"Thank you." Dany said and walked out of the hospital room.

She saw Jon standing in front of the room.  
"You want to go get something to drink?" Daenerys asked him.

"Yeah, sure." he smiled at her and they walked to get something to drink. 

On the way to get the drinks, Dany checked her phone and saw she had a notification of the date she had with Ramsay tonight.

"Shit." she said. The words coming out more irritated then she had hoped.

"Everything okay?" Jon said looking at her.

"I totally forgot about the date with Ramsay tonight."

Now it was Jon who looked irritated. He really did not like Ramsay and Daenerys being together in one room.

"Are you still going? I mean with what's going on with your mother."

Daenerys looked at him, "No, I don't think so. I'll just have to cancel it, I hope he doesn't mind it. Although I don't think I will explain why. He doesn't need to know."

Relief washed over Jon as they continued to walk to get something to drink.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Jon and Daenerys both went to school again. Dany really wanted to go to the hospital, but Rhaegar had called that everything was looking okay and that she should go to school and come to the hospital afterwards. Rhaella had woken up one time when Daenerys and Jon were still in the hospital, but she became tired very quickly so she went to sleep again and hasn't woken up since. 

"Are you sure you're okay with going to school again?" Jon asked her when he parked his car on the parking lot in front of the school. 

"Yeah, I'll be fine." she answered and opened the door. 

Jon got out of the car and looked her way. She didn't say anything the whole time they were in the car. She still looked worried, he couldn't blame her. 

"You coming? Or are you just gonna stay there all day staring at me?" she teased him with a smirk on her face. 

Jon couldn't help but laugh, "I'm coming."  
___________________________________

It was finally lunch time and Daenerys couldn't wait to talk to Jon. He has helped her so much the past two days, she couldn't thank him enough. Luckily Daenerys didn't have a nightmare last night, they got home pretty late and Daenerys was really tired so they went straight to bed. She still slept in Jon's bed with him next to her. Everything felt so much better when she was with Jon. His presence always made her calm and less worried. 

She walked towards the ladies restroom when she saw Arya standing with her back against the locker, the same auburn haired girl who told Daenerys she was a slut the first moment she walked into school, was standing with both arms on one side of Arya against the lockers. It didn't seem like they were having a nice conversation. Daenerys saw the fear in Arya's eyes, so she walked over to them. 

"Everything alright here?" she asked them, looking at the girl who was still standing with both arms at either side of Arya. Daenerys and Arya got to know each other a little better since the two days they had met. Not as good as Jon and Daenerys, but still quite good. 

"Everything is just fine, we were just having a little conversation between two friends." the auburn haired girl said looking at Daenerys and then smiling at Arya, "I'll be leaving now, talk to you later." 

Daenerys looked after the girl as she walked away, "Who's that?" 

"That is Ygritte. She was Jon's first girlfriend. She wasn't exactly nice to him, and especially not nice to me. I have no idea why." Arya said. 

"I met her once, when I walked into school for the first time, she immediately called me a slut."

"That's probably because she is still after Jon, since he broke up with her a few months back. And she says that to every pretty girl who walks into those doors for the first time, letting them know she's in control here. When she finds out that you and Jon are together, she will most likely come after you with all of her friends."

"Jon and I aren't together." Daenerys said awkwardly laughing. 

"Yeah, sure, you can't convince me with that. I'll see you later, okay? I've gotta go." 

"Okay, see you later." Daenerys responded and watched Arya walk away as well. 

Just as Daenerys wanted to turn around and go to where she was supposed to be right now, the restroom, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Ramsay. 

"Hey." he said. 

"Hi, Ramsay," Daenerys had no time to talk to him right now, but he seemed like he was not going to let her walk away. "Something wrong?" she asked him. 

"No, nothing much. I was just wondering if we could set that date to tomorrow night? If you want to, of course." 

"Yeah, sure." she said awkwardly as he was still staring at her. She had told him that her mother was in the hospital, though she didn't tell him why. That just didn't feel comfortable to her. 

"Okay, great. How's your mother doing?" he asked her. 

"She's doing pretty good. Hasn't woken up yet but-" she was interrupted by here phone ringing, "Sorry, I have to take this. It's my brother. 

Daenerys turned around so her back was turned to Ramsay, "Hey Rhaegar, is everything okay? What?! Are you serious? How's she doing now? Okay I'll be there as soon as I can." she said with tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. She ran towards the cafeteria of the school to find Jon. 

She looked around hysterically trying to find him, but she couldn't. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder, she jumped slightly at the touch and turned around to see Jon. 

"Hey. What's wrong?" he asked her when he saw the tears in her eyes. 

"Rhaegar just called. I-It's my mom. She... she had something to her brain, they didn't see it at first and they still don't exactly know what it is, but they knew there was something wrong when she suddenly blacked out. They think it might be a hematoma or something. I- I don't know."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Dany," he said pulling her into a hug in front of the cafeteria. No one was paying attention to them.

Danerys couldn't stop the tears, as she sobbed into his chest. 

"How is she now?" 

"She's in surgery, they didn't know how bad it was." she choked back a sob. 

"We should go. Come on I'll bring you." 

Daenerys knew he would bring her to the hospital, after all that's why she was looking for him. 

They made their way through the cafeteria. Some people glanced their way. Jon had one arm around Daenerys' shoulders. She had wiped her eyes so no one could she she had been crying. Unfortunately, Ygritte also saw them. She started walking towards them, but Jon already saw her coming. 

"Don't Ygritte. I don't have time for you now." Ygritte looked taken back, but let them go.  
___________________________________

When they arrived at the hospital for the second time in two days, they both knew which way to go. 

Jon looked towards Daenerys and saw she was freaking out about this whole situation. 

"Hey," he said trying to get her attention, "it's gonna be okay. Your mother is going to be alright." 

She looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks, "How do you know that? The doctors don't even know what's going on." 

Jon had no idea how to respond to that, luckily for him, they saw Rhaegar standing there waiting for them.

"Hey," Daenerys said when they reached her brother, "How is she?" 

Rhaegar turned their way, his eyes wet with tears. Rhaegar wasn't one to cry fast. 

"She, erm, isn't out of surgery yet."

Daenerys just nodded to that. Her brother brought her into a hug. They were standing like that for a few minutes. They had to break apart when there was a doctor coming their way. 

"Hello, I'm Jaime Lannister. I did your mother's surgery. She had a hematoma. It means that there was a collection of blood outside of the blood vessels. The clotting can lead to pressure building up inside your skull. That's why she lost consciousness. It was caused by the hard beating to the head. It is very serious when a hematoma is in the brain. We were lucky enough we caught it this fast. If we didn't, your mother might've not survived. It's going to be a long and hard recovery, but we are going to do everything we can to make your mother better."

By the end of what the doctor had said, Daenerys was crying into Rhaegar's chest, and Jon was looking worriedly at them and at the doctor. He had no idea what do do or say to comfort Daenerys, so he laid a hand on the small of her back. 

"She's going to be okay. She has to." Rhaegar said to Daenerys who was still crying. She nodded. 

"Page me if you need anything." the doctor said to them and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

The majority of the people who read this story probably don't know this, but please remember that this is the first story I've ever written. I'm sorry that it's fast paced and not that good. From now on the chapters will be somewhat better. Oh, and please vote, share and comment, I would really appreciate it! 

Enjoy!   
__________________________________

It was just after sunset when Jon found Daenerys sleeping in the chair besides her mother's hospital bed. He couldn't blame her, the last few days had been hard for her. Jon would do anything to support her. The doctors said that the surgery on Rhaella had gone better than they had expected. Now they just have to wait until she wakes up. It was horrible for Dany to see her mother like this, and not being able to help her. He was looking at her, she looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. She doesn't deserve this. He looked behind himself and saw that Rhaegar was on the phone, he looked irritated and disappointed. As Jon turned back to Daenerys, he looked at Rhaella and noticed just how much Dany looked like her mother. They had the same face features and the same large amount of wavy platinum blonde hair. 

Jon heard someone knocking on the door of the hospital room, he turned around and saw Dr. Lannister. He walked into the room and looked at Jon and waited for Rhaegar to come in. Rhaegar hung up the phone and walked into the room and towards Daenerys to wake her up. 

"Dany, wake up. The doctor is here." he said with a soft voice. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. Noticing that everybody was looking at her, she stood up from the chair. 

Dr. Lannister nodded and said, "So the reason we did not see the hematoma earlier, was because it was on her neck just below the hair. It caused a small swelling in the brain. We were still lucky to have caught it this fast, but we should've seen it earlier. I apologize for that. The recovery will be hard, but I'm sure that Mrs. Targaryen will get through it. She will have to get a lot of rest and will spend about 2 weeks in the hospital before she can go home. It will be more clear once she wakes up. We will be checking up on her to see if everything is still okay. You just got to have faith that everything will be fine." he smiled at them. 

"Thank you." Rhaegar said and the doctor walked out of the room. He turned to Daenerys, "You should go home. Go to school tomorrow and come to the hospital afterwards," he turned to Jon, "It's not save now at our house. I know we're asking for a lot from you and I understand if it's too much, but she can't go home now." 

Jon nodded understanding, "Yeah, yeah. Of course, she can come with me. My parents won't mind." 

"No. I can't leave her. The last time I left her this happened. And what if she wakes up when I'm gone?" Dany asked her brother. He turned to her and saw how scared she looked. She always tries to hide it, but Rhaegar knows her too well. 

"If she wakes up, I'll call you. But if it's in the middle of the night, you cannot come here. You need to rest, go to school and then you can come. Mom will understand, okay? And if she asks for you to come, I'll pick you up."

Daenerys looked down and hesitated. He was right. She couldn't go home yet, and going with Rhaegar also wasn't an option. And God knows where Viserys  
was. She looked up at him and nodded, "Okay." 

She hugged her brother tight. Through all that their family has been through, he was always the one that was there for her when she needed him. He wasn't home much anymore, but he did come by once or twice a week. Rhaegar was now 21 years old. When they moved to Winterfell, he immediately started looking for a new apartment. He already had some friends here, and is living with them most of the time. Viserys lived all over the place, sometimes he would sleep at home, but during the day he was gone. Before moving to Winterfell, he was home more than he was now. He didn't like the changes, and was definitely showing it. 

"It's going to be okay." her brother said rubbing her arm in comfort as she let him go. "I know, she's strong." Daenerys said glancing over to her mother. Rhaella was laying on the hospital bed with tubes everywhere. She turned back to her brother and gave him a weak smile. 

Rhaegar looked at his watch, "It's 8, go with Jon and eat, okay?" He knew that when Daenerys was nervous, stressed, sad or angry she wouldn't be able to eat. She nodded, "I will." 

Daenerys turned to Jon and said, "Let's go." Jon nodded and they both started to walk out of the hospital room. But not before Rhaegar grabbed his arm, he turned to him and Rhaegar glanced over Jon's shoulder and saw that Dany was standing by the door waiting. 

"My father probably knows where you live. He's not a danger to you or your family. If he shows up at your house, call me immediately. Daenerys has my number. And make sure you do not open the door." he said to Jon. 

This time Jon did get a little scared, but Rhaegar said that he is no danger to his family. He trusted Daenerys, so he might as well trust her brother who has always been there for him. "Okay, got it."   
Rhaegar nodded to him, and Jon walked to Daenerys and they left the hospital together. 

___________________________________

Jon and Daenerys arrived at his house and walked to the front door. As Jon unlocked the door and stepped inside, he bumped into Robb. His brother turned around in shock. "Sorry bro, but that's not really the most convenient place to stand." Jon laughed. 

"Well excuse me for not knowing anyone would be coming in." Robb laughed back at his brother. "They were looking for you today, coach wanted you to be there when he was giving his speech for the next game. He told me to give you this, it's the game's strategy." Robb handed him a letter. He looked to see who was standing behind Jon. Jon was still standing in the middle of the doorway, and Daenerys stood behind him. Robb stepped back so that Jon and Daenerys could both walk into the house. 

"Hey. You must be Daenerys, eh?" He asked her. 

"Yeah, that's me." She smiled to him. Everyone from Jon's family seemed so nice that she got a bit jealous for not having a great family. Of course she loved Rhaegar and her mother, but her father and Viserys were a whole other story. 

"Well, I'm gonna go meet with some friends. See you later." He said to Jon.  
Robb walked outside and shut the door. Jon turned to Daenerys and saw that she had a confused look on her face. 

She opened her mouth, but then closed it again and pointed with her finger the way Robb just walked out, "Does everybody know me?" She asked. 

Jon laughed, "Well, you're new and you're a foreigner. So I would say yes, the whole school has probably already heard about you. Most people here are crazy, but there are some nice ones." 

Daenerys laughed back. That's truly the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard, Jon thought. 

"Come on, let's go see if we can get something to eat."

As they walked to the living room, they heard people laughing. His mother and father were sitting at the dining table. His father turned around hearing footsteps coming their way. 

"Hey son. We finally cracked that case so I'll be home more until the next one." Ned smiled to Jon, and then turned to the lady besides him, "And who might this lovely lady be?" His father put his hand out, and Daenerys shook it. 

"Hi, I'm Daenerys. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Stark." She smiled to the older man. 

"You can call me Ned." He smiled back, then turned to Jon again. 

"She's going to be staying here for... well for how many nights she needs to. If that's okay." Jon explained to his father. 

"That's totally fine. We already had dinner. There are still some leftovers in the kitchen, or you can grab some pizza. Whatever you want." Ned said and sat back down at the table. 

They walked over to the kitchen. Jon opened refrigerator and pulled the pizza out. He turned to Daenerys who was standing at the kitchen counter, and showed her the pizza. 

"You okay with this? It's the only one we have but maybe I can find something else to eat." Jon asked her. 

She smiled sweetly to him, "It's okay, I like that one." It was an Hawaiian pizza, her favorite. 

"Okay, good. Then you can have the pineapples." Jon said. He pulled the pineapples off of one half of the pizza and put it on the other side, he walked over to the microwave and put the pizza in. Once it was in walked back to Daenerys. She looked at him with wide open eyes, "You don't like pineapple on pizza?" 

"No, gross. Pineapple doesn't belong on pizza, it's just wrong." 

"What? But... how? How can you not like pineapple on pizza?" Daenerys asked and laughed at him. 

"It's so gross, it leaves this sickly taste behind." 

"You're literally the first person I know that doesn't like pineapple on pizza." She laughed. 

"Robb and Arya love it too. That's why we have this pizza, but they're not here now so we might as well just eat it. I always get the pineapples off before it goes into the microwave." He explained to her. 

"Heard anything of Rhaegar?" He asked, changing topic. 

"Nope, nothing." She sighed, "But I guess that's a good thing." 

Jon just nodded at her and smiled. Gosh, that woman really was something else. 

_______________________________

Twenty minutes later, the pizza was done and ready to be eaten. Jon pulled it out of the microwave and sliced the pizza into eight pieces. 

"You wanna eat it upstairs in my room? We could watch a movie if you want to?" Jon asked. 

"Yeah, I'd like that." She said with a smile, and they went to his room. 

They both sat down on his bed. He had a big TV screen standing right in front of it. Jon turned Netflix on. "What do you want to watch?" 

"I don't really care, whatever you want." She smiled to him. 

"Okay, well whenever you want to watch another movie, we will." 

They smiled to each other. Daenerys got lost in his dark brown eyes, his lovely dark curly hair, and that smile... damn that smile. He put a movie on and they began eating their pizza.


	8. Chapter 8

Daenerys was standing in the hallway of her new school, trying to open her locker. She put in the right code, but it wouldn't budge. She sighed. "Need help with that? It happens once in a while, the lockers are pretty old." Daenerys heard a female voice coming from behind her. She turned around and saw a brown-haired girl with brown eyes standing behind her. "Sure." Daenerys smiled to her and stepped aside so the girl could access Dany's locker. 

"You just have to push it up a bit and then pull." The girl explained to her, "My name is Margaery, by the way." 

"Oh, thanks! I'm Daenerys." Daenerys smiled as she put her things in the locker. "So you're the new girl, eh? Where are you from?" Margaery asked. 

"Dragonstone, we moved here this summer." She smiled. 

"Ah, so that's were you got that accent from. I'm sure everyone here loves it." The girl laughed. "Come on, I'll tell you everything you need to know to survive this place." 

Daenerys laughed, she really liked this girl. Margaery started telling her about the people in school, at least until they heard the bell ring. 

"I'll tell you more later, what class do you have now?" Margaery asked her as they started walking down the hallway.

"I have biology." She sighed. "Great! We have that class together then, let's go." Margaery said. 

Daenerys laughed, Margaery seemed like such an innocent happy girl. As they arrived at the classroom, she saw Jon sitting there too. She smiled to him as she went to pick a seat. Margaery sat down next to her. "I see you already met with the best basketball player this school has ever had. You have to tell me how you managed to do that." 

Daenerys frowned, it wasn't that hard. As their teacher walked in, she felt her phone vibrate. She checked it and saw that it was a message from Rhaegar. 

"She isn't awake yet, but the doctors said that she's doing good." She read. 

She texted back, "That's great. I'll come by after school."

She send the text and put her phone in her back pocket. As she looked up, she saw the whole class staring at her. She frowned, she had no idea what was going on. When she looked at the teacher, he was looking at her and his eyes were filled with anger and frustration. 

"So... Miss Targaryen. I see you don't quite understand the rules yet... No phones in class. Now give it to me, you can have it back at the end of the day." The teacher slowly walked over to her with his hands intertwined. 

"No sir, please. You can't do that." She started to slightly panic, but was able to hide it. What would she do if Rhaegar called her? 

"I don't know what the rules were back in Dragonstone, but here if a teacher tells you to do something, you're expected to do it. Now give it to me." 

Daenerys pulled her phone out of her back pocket, and gave it to the man standing besides her desk. She looked to Jon, he just nodded. 

"Sir." Jon spoke up, "She's new here, you can't expect her to know every single rule in this school." Daenerys smiled to herself as Jon defended her. "Well, then this is a great way to experience what will happen if she does." The teacher looked over at Jon and sighed as he knew that he wouldn't give up, "Okay fine, you can have it back at the end of this class, but that's the only warning you will get." 

Daenerys nodded and let out a relieved sigh. "Okay, you really need to tell me what your deal is with basketball boy." She heard Margaery say. 

_________________________________

"So?" Margaery said while they sat down in the school cafeteria. They almost had all classes together. 

Daenerys knew she was asking about how she met Jon. "Well, I bumped into him my first day here." She laughed, remembering her clumsiness. "Then after school, we went to a bar and we talked."

Margaery raised one eyebrow, "Just talked?" 

Daenerys blushed, "Yes, we just talked. Anyway, he drove me home after. And when we got home my mother had... um... she had an accident." She swallowed a big one, "She went to the hospital and I couldn't stay home. So I'm staying at Jon's."

Margaery looked at her with an apologetic face, "I'm sorry. I hope she's doing alright." 

Dany smiled, "She is. My brother will call me when she wakes up. That's why Jon spoke up for me in class earlier." She explained. "I'm going to the hospital after school." 

Margaery opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by another "Hey." They both turned their heads to see who was coming towards their table. It was Ramsay. 

"You still up for that date tonight?" He asked her leaning with his hands on their table. Daenerys smiled sweetly, "Sure. I'll text you later."

"I could drive you to the hospital after school? Then after you've visited your mother we could go to my house, if that's alright with you." Ramsay was looking at her with an expression that she couldn't quite read. 

"Uh, yeah. That's fine." She nodded. Ramsay smiled to her and walked away. She let out a sigh and turned back to Margaery. The girl was looking at her with wide eyes. 

"You're going on a date with Ramsay?" 

"Well... not exactly. He asked me to come over to his house and said his parents would be home. I don't think you could call it a date." Daenerys explained. 

"I can swear I just heard him call it a date. I would watch out if I were you, he's a heart breaker." Margaery warned her. 

"I don't like him. I just thought he was friendly and said yes." She shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her orange juice. 

_________________________________

"Dude, where have you been these past two days?" Tormund asked Jon as they sat down on their table in the school's cafeteria. Jon thought how he could answer that question best, and not say anything about Daenerys. 

"There have just been some complications at home. It's okay though, as far as I know I won't be missing any more school days and neither any more training."

"That's good. I almost pissed me pants during last training. Coach got so mad you weren't there and he started yelling at us. Oh and before I forget, you do remember school camp is in a week, right?" Tormund laughed. 

Shit. 

He had completely forgotten. Every year at the beginning of school, they went on a camp. He wondered if Daenerys knew. 

"Of course I remember," he chuckled sarcastically. 

"You might want to ask that cute girl over there," Tormund said pointing at Daenerys, "To go with you. I've seen how you two look at each other. I'm not the one to give advise, but there seems to be something between you too. Everyone can noticed that." He laughed at Jon. 

He smiled and look at Daenerys. She was sitting with a brown-haired girl and seemed to have fun. She looked over to Jon and smiled. 

Robb, Theon and Gendry sat down besides them. "Have you heard? That new girl is going on a date with Ramsay. He's been telling everyone that all day." Theon said. 

He totally forgot she was going oma date with him. Jon sighed and rolled his eyes. 

"What's going on with you?" Gendry huffed out a laugh. 

"Nothing. Just thinking if coach will really let me play Friday. It's the first game of the year, I have to play." Jon shared his thoughts. 

Gendry, Theon, Robb, Ramsay, Daario, Tormund and Jon were all on the basketball team. Last year, there was a fight between Ramsay and Jon. Their coach didn't appreciate that and benched them both. Of course their coach regrets that until this day. Benching them, especially Jon, made them lose the game. If they had won that game they would've won the states championship. 

New year, new chances. Jon remembers those words very well. 

"He'll let you play. I don't think he wants to repeat what happened last year." Jon just nodded at that. 

He looked over at Daenerys, she was sitting alone now. The brown-haired girl had left. "I'll be right back." He said to his team and friends. 

Jon stood up and walked over to Daenerys. "Hey." He sat down opposite of her. 

She looked up and her eyes started to sparkle. She smiled, "Hey."

"How are you? Heard anything from Rhaegar?" Jon asked.

Daenerys sighed, "No, nothing. I'm going to see her after school." 

"Want me to drive you?" He hoped she'd say yes so he would get to spend more time with her. 

"Actually Ramsay will bring me." She lowered her head when she saw the disappointment in his eyes. "But I'll ask him to bring me to the hospital afterwards. Could you pick me up then?" 

Jon smiled, "Of course. Text me what time and I'll be there." 

"Thank you." She smiled to Jon. He stood up and went back to his table. 

_______________________________

Ramsay had picked up Daenerys in his white Jaguar. Daenerys thought that he must be a rich guy to be able to have a car like that. It was a ten minute drive to the hospital. When they arrived, Ramsay easily got out of the car. Daenerys however, did not. She couldn't figure out how to open the door. Ramsay saw her struggling and opened the door for her. 

"Thanks. Can you actually wait here? I won't be gone for long." She said when she noticed that Ramsay wanted to come with her. 

He looked a little taken back, but nodded. Daenerys walked through the hospital doors. She could easily find her way to her mother's room. As she got there, Rhaegar was no where to be seen. She walked over the the hospital bed, sat down on the chair and took her mother's hand.

"You need to wake up, mom. I can't do this alone," She rubbed her nose, sniffling silently. "I met this really nice guy, I would like for you to meet him. Once you feel better, of course." Daenerys smiled sadly, a tear escaped her eye. She didn't bother wiping it away. 

After a few minutes she heard a couple soft knocks on the door. She turned her head and saw Rhaegar coming in. 

"Hey, Dany. Didn't realize you were here. I was just getting some snacks." Her brother said. 

"Yeah, I just got here." She said, bringing her hand to her face to wipe away the few tears that had escaped her eyes. 

"How are you doing?" Rhaegar asked her, bringing his hand to rest on her shoulder. 

"I'm okay. Just trying to get through this as normal as possible. Dad hasn't contacted me. You think he'll come back to us? Our real dad, not the person he is now." Daenerys asked her brother. Her phone started ringing, she looked who the caller was. It was Ramsay. She hung him up, but after a few seconds her phone started ringing again. 

"Of course, he's always come back. He will too now. I'll see if I can find him somewhere. As I hear you have other things to do, that phone hasn't stopped ringing since I got here. Go have some fun." He smiled and gave her a hug. 

___________________________________

As Daenerys walked out of the hospital, she saw Ramsay still standing with his back resting against his car. "Hey," she said as she got closer to Ramsay. 

Her voice made him look up from his phone, he smiled when he saw her. "Hey, there you are." 

"Yeah, sorry. Took a little longer than expected." 

"No apology needed. So I was thinking, instead of going to my house, why don't we go ice skating? I'm not particularly good at it, but it should be fun." Ramsay grinned. 

"Sure, that sounds like fun." She chuckled. Ramsay started the car and drove away from the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I changed the story a bit, I totally forgot to change it on here too! This y story is originally from my wattpad, so it might not always be up to date.

"Have you ever gone ice skating before, Daenerys?" Ramsay asked her as they were putting on their skates.

"No, actually. I haven't. But I'm sure it's going to be fun." she smiled to him.

"Oh trust me, it will. The first time I went ice skating was hilarious, I couldn't even stand up straight, my mother had to keep me up the entire time." Daenerys laughed at him.

"I hope that won't happen to me," she chuckled. "How old were you?"

"I think I was around 8 or 9. You ready?" Ramsay asked as they got up and started walking towards the ice. There was a small resting place with benches in the middle of the rink. She nodded nervously as they neared the ice. Ramsay got on easily, while Daenerys did not so much.

She looked at him hesitantly, but then decided to get on the ice. As her foot touched the ice, she felt it sliding away immediately. Lucky for her, Ramsay caught her. "Thanks." she laughed.

"No problem. Now let the pro show you how it's done." he smirked at her, but when he started skating, he almost immediately fell forward. His arms hitting the ground first, catching him from falling flat on the face.

Daenerys threw her head back in laughter, "I hope that's not the way it's done."

Ramsay got back up. "Okay, maybe I exaggerated a bit." he said laughing. 

She raised an eyebrow, "Just a bit?" Daenerys was still standing there holding the railing. 

"Okay, okay, maybe a little more than just a bit." he smirked, struggling to get back up. 

When he got up, he skated back to Daenerys, "How about I help you out? I promise I won't let you fall." He gave her a kind smile. 

"Okay, but if you do fall, don't drag me down with you." she chuckled. 

He took her hands and guided her onto the ice skating rink. He was skating backwards, while taking Daenerys with him. She wasn't moving, she just let him take her with him. 

"Try to walk. But instead of immediately getting your foot of the ice, try letting it slide for a bit." 

She did as he said. It was going slow, but she was going forward on her own. He was still holding her hand, but not pulling her forward anymore. 

As she was about to take her fifth step, her foot sled and she felt herself falling backwards, never letting go of his hands. Ramsay, who wasn't very steady on the ice himself, couldn't keep her up and fell down with her. 

Daenerys hit the ground with her back, while Ramsay was able to keep himself from falling completely on top of her, he used his hands to keep him up, like he did a few minutes ago. He was now leaning over her. 

Daenerys looked into his eyes, he was staring right back at her. This isn't right, she thought. She didn't want to be anything more than just friends, she was falling for Jon and she knew that. 

After a few seconds, Dany coughed, breaking eye contact with him. "Could you um..."

"Right, sorry!" he immediately got up. 

Daenerys tried to stand up on her own, but she slipped away every time. Ramsay grabbed her by the arms and helped her up. 

"Thanks." she smiled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine." she lied, her back was killing her. 

"So much for a first date." he laughed. 

"Yeah, sorry about that." she looked at him. 

"It's okay, I wasn't expecting it to go well for the first time. If you want to go back to the hospital, that's okay. We can always do this another time." he seemed genuine. She didn't understand why her friends tried to warn her from him, but she will find out. He's probably playing a game, she thought. Why not play with him and find out his true intentions? 

"No, it's fine. I want to continue. Maybe at the end of the day, I'll be the pro." she grinned, turning around and started skating slowly. 

It actually went quite well, she didn't fall for about ten minuten. She smiled and turned around to see if Ramsay was still following her, but she didn't see him anywhere. She frowned and started to skate to the side of the rink. Holding the railing as she looked around for Ramsay. 

When she looked at the resting place in the middle of the rink, she saw him sitting there, watching her. She skated over to the middle, and walked towards him. 

"Are you actually here to skate, or just to stare at me like a creep?" she joked, sitting beside him on the bench. 

"I mean, you did look very hot on the ice," he smirked at her. She shot him a look and he held his hands up in the air, "Just kidding. I was tired and you looked like you were having a good time, so I decided to just sit here and look." 

She looked a bit confused but went with it, "Okay, well it's much more fun with you there than on my own. Wanna join me?" 

"Nah, you go. How's your back?" 

"Oh, come on. Doesn't a date mean we do things together? And my back is fine. Let's have a race." she said happily with a grin on her face. 

Ramsay finally gave in and agreed to do a race. He couldn't steal the fun she was having. "Okay, that sounds like fun. But after the race, we'll get dinner. How about that?" 

"Deal. Let's go." 

They walked back on their skates to the ice. Daenerys looked around and saw that a few more people have joined them on the ice rink. She set a foot ok the ice, reaching for the railing as she set another foot on the ice. Ramsay was impressed with how fast she learned to skate. After he got on the ice himself, Daenerys said, "One round around the rink. The first one back wins, and the loser buys dinner." 

"Let's get started then." Ramsay moved to stand besides Daenerys, "You ready?"   
She nodded, getting into position.

"3... 2... 1... Go!" he yelled and they both took off. Ramsay, of course, was faster. He looked back to see where she was, but when he did, he didn't expect to see her right behind him. It startled him a bit, making him trip over his own feet. 

Daenerys laughed as he fell to the ground, but she didn't stop. 

Ramsay watched her leave him on the ice, he smiled and started to get back up. But when he did, he didn't expect to feel someone slam into his back, and he fell right back down. Ramsay turned around to see who hit him. To his surprise, it was just a little girl, and she was looking at him with pure fear in her eyes. 

"I'm so sorry, sir!" the little girl squeaked, trying to get back on her feet. 

"It's okay," Ramsay said, getting back on his feet himself, "How about I help you up, hm?" 

The little girl nodded at Ramsay and let him lift her up by the arms. "Be careful on the ice, okay?" he warned her. The little girl nodded at him and skated back to her mother. 

Ramsay let out a sigh, this wouldn't be much of a competition with Daenerys, but at least the little girl was alright. 

He looked behind him, expecting to see Daenerys at the finish line, but she wasn't there yet. Well, maybe this will be a competition after all, he thought smiling and went after her. 

After a few seconds, right after he passed a bunch of people, he spotted her. But not how he wanted to see her. A man had her arm in his hand, and it looked like he was squeezing it hard. He rushed over to her to see what was going on. 

"Let her go." he said. The older man looked at him and back to Daenerys, that was all it took for him to let go of her and go on with what he was doing. 

Daenerys looked after him, but Ramsay had already forgotten about the man and looked worriedly at Daenerys. "Hey, you okay? Who was that?"

She turned to him and when she saw the worried look on his face, her eyes fell to the ground, embarrassed by what just happened. "I don't know. I accidentally bumped into him and he got angry." she sighed, "I'm done here, let's get some food."

"You sure you're okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was nothing. But from the looks of it, I did win. So, you are paying for dinner." her smile was right back on her face. Ramsay was still worried, but couldn't help but smile back. 

"Let's go then."

_________________________________

Jon arrived at the hospital at 6:30 pm, he had forgotten that he was supposed to pick Dany up from the hospital. He didn't see her anywhere outside, so he walked into the hospital to see if she was there. But it was all empty, no Daenerys, and no Rhaegar. They didn't plan where he was going to pick her up, so he went outside again and waited for her there. He sat down on the bench beside the hospital doors.

He was sitting there for a few minutes, when he saw a familiar car drive by. Ramsay.

Jon knew that he would bring her to the hospital, but he still wasn't pleased to see Ramsay. They parked right in front of the hospital, and Jon could see the both of them sitting in the car.

He saw them talking and laughing, and his jealousy immediately came back. But what he had never expected, just happened. 

She was kissing Ramsay.

Jon thought she liked him, not Ramsay. His jealousy quickly turned into hurt and anger, for both Ramsay as well as for Daenerys.

He thought they had something, he knows how Dany looks at him, he never saw her look at Ramsay in the same way. I guess she was right, he thought, she's only known me for a few days. And I haven't even asked her on a date yet, while Ramsay has. Maybe she is better off with him than with me.

He snapped out of his thoughts when someone squeezed his shoulder. He looked up and saw Dany standing there.   
"Hey, you okay? You seemed totally out of it." she said. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." he snapped and immediately regretted his tone.

"Woah, what's with the attitude?" she said, looking him straight in the eyes. 

"Nothing, let's just go." he said avoiding her gaze and walking to his car. He felt someone grab his arm, stopping him from walking any further. 

"I won't go anywhere until you tell me what's going on." 

"I don't have anything to tell you. It's none of your business." he snapped, turning back to her. 

She saw the anger and hurt in his eyes, but she didn't understand why. "You're mad at me. So yes, it is my business." 

He didn't say anything, he just stared at her. She must know why he was hurt. 

"Okay fine, just don't say anything. You know what? Just go home, I'll find somewhere else to sleep." 

"Fine." She didn't expect what he was going to say. Sure, she didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't that. 

She just stared at him, watching while he walked back to his car without a word. She felt tears well up in her eyes, a few escaped, but she was quick enough to wipe them away. 

She grabbed her phone and decided to call Margaery. 

_____

Please vote, share and comment!


End file.
